


Memory

by strikecommanding



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, Reader-Insert, Strap-Ons, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: Brigitte couldn’t stand the thought of being reduced to a passing fancy in your mind when you were her everything.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> a very long overdue comm in which yandere!brig uses a strap-on with a fem reader

When Brigitte followed her father’s and Reinhardt’s footsteps into the rebuilt Overwatch, she went with a purpose. She always admired the selfless men and women who were willing to put their lives on the line to protect those in need, and she wanted to be a part of the next generation of heroes. Not for the glory, but simply because it was the right thing to do. She wanted to make a difference in a world that desperately needed it.

The moment she set foot on base, however, her attention shifted. The big heart that wanted to protect the entire world abruptly set its sights on a single person whom she happened to see pass by. You must have been an engineer, judging by your uniform as well as the oil stains on your face. So caught up in your own head, you didn’t even notice Brigitte as you walked by, nor did you know the immediate effect you had on her.

It was enduring as well as fast-acting, so much so that she was frozen in her spot just from having looked at you once. She turned her head so she could watch you go until you turned a corner and left her wanting. If only she’d had enough sense to walk up to you, introduce herself, and ask for your name.

It was a missed opportunity but not entirely lost. If you really were an engineer like she suspected, she was sure she would have plenty of other chances to make herself known to you.

\---

The new Overwatch was small, a far cry from the huge, international organization it had been in its glory days. Not all of its past soldiers were in good enough shape to return, and even those who were physically able weren’t always willing. Through casual observation and interrogation of people who knew you better than she did, Brigitte learned you were among the organization’s new pickups, just like her. You weren’t a fighter like she was, however; your talents seemed strictly reserved for the sidelines, for repairing the weapons and armor of soldiers. She didn’t think less of you for it. In fact, she believed things were better this way. You were a small, delicate thing who was probably safer in the workshop than on the battlefield. 

When Brigitte found herself constantly doting on you like this, she came to realize she may have liked you as something more than just a casual crush. Whenever your eyes met or the two of you accidentally brushed fingers in the workshop, it took her breath away. Spending any amount of time with you was like being on cloud nine. Strong feelings like these were foreign to her, but they didn’t scare her off. Rather than run away, she wanted to charge headfirst into you. But she held back on that impulse because she knew you probably wouldn’t respond favorably to feelings so intense. Because you were the one more likely to be scared away, she knew she had to take things slow.

As an engineer herself, she easily became a constant in your life. And when that wasn’t enough, she purposely overexerted herself in battle just so she and her armor could come out a bit more banged up than usual. Anything to get closer to you.

The crooked smile that would spread across your face whenever you watched her limp into the workshop in busted up armor always took her breath away. Though she admittedly would have preferred you to be a bit more doting upon seeing her in this state, she liked the look of mischief on you too. “Are you sure they should be sending you out there so soon after you’ve finished training? I don’t think soldiers should be getting their asses kicked so easily this often.”

“This is nothing,” Brigitte said casually, trying to match your little smirk. “You should see the other guy.”

Leaving it at that, you approached her with a small smile on your lips. She let you take her shield and mace, which you placed delicately in the center of your work table. Her armor was next, and she didn’t miss how you took great care in taking it off of her. In spite of your best efforts, she couldn’t conceal her winces whenever the armor tugged on her sore muscles. With genuine concern in your brow, you said, “You really should take it easy, though. I can start fixing these without you if you want to head to the med bay first.”

Of course, Brigitte knew by now that you had this hidden soft side. But being exposed to it more often didn’t make her any less giddy every time she got to see it. Shrugging it off, but not too hard so as to avoid agitating her injuries again, she replied simply, “The medics will still be there when we’re finished. Besides, these repairs won’t take long.”

“If you say so,” you shrugged back, laying out her armor alongside her shield before moving to retrieve your tools. So caught up in watching you walk away, she almost forgot to go get her own equipment. The two of you had developed a routine: you typically repaired her shield and mace while she fixed up her own armor. Since her visits were so often, you immediately got to work without being told and she did the same. In that comfortable silence, you remarked suddenly, “How does a heart as big as yours fit into that tight chest plate?”

Clearly not having expected to hear you say something so cheesy yet so sweet out of the blue, she intelligently responded, “Huh?”

You were smiling fondly as you looked over her mace, and that tender, almost loving expression of yours made Brigitte’s cheeks turn a touch pinker. “I can tell you’re always working yourself so hard because you care a lot about people who need help. That sort of bravery and compassion is in short supply these days, so… it’s nice to be able to see it.”

Brigitte was completely flattered by your genuine and unprompted praise, but she kept her cool and noticed that you hadn’t been too cool yourself when delivering that compliment. You were pointedly angling your face away from her, trying to hide the heat that had risen to your cheeks. The idea that, maybe her affection wasn’t as one-sided as she thought made Brigitte’s heart sing. But she reminded herself that she was taking this slow and tried to craft a response that wouldn’t overwhelm you. “Thank you, really. But I’m not doing it for glory or accolades, or anything like that. It’s just… the right thing to do.”

“I know,” you said clearly, finally raising your head enough for her to see you. You’d apparently bounced back quickly enough to put on that killer smile that made her weak in the knees. Combined with that and her prior injuries, she surely would have hit the floor without the table there for her to lean on. “It’s because you’re genuine that it’s even more amazing to see. You’re a real catch, Brig.”

She was positively gawking at you now, not that you could see it since you’d turned on your heel to retrieve more nuts and bolts for your repairs. With this brief moment of privacy, Brigitte tried to keep her cool by raising her hand to cover her heated face. Her cheeks were hot to the touch. If she didn’t do something about this little crush soon, you would surely be the death of her.

\---

Brigitte had been so spoiled by you and your sweet attention that she suffered a rude awakening in the form of a new face in your workshop. McCree wasn’t new to Overwatch - hell, he was a veteran compared to both you and her - but he definitely had no business seeing you. In general, Brigitte planned her visits around when few others would be in your workshop. Usually it was just the two of you. Since she’d gotten used to that arrangement, she’d foolishly come to believe that no one else could come see you with the exact same ulterior motives she had.

She hung around just outside the door, listening with a tight jaw as that infuriatingly smooth gunslinger made you laugh.

“Look at you, sugar, got oil all over your cheeks,” he remarked, and she tortured herself by imagining the way he must have reached up with a delicate thumb to wipe away the mess you’d made.

It killed her even more to think that you took his comment in stride. “I don’t mind getting a little dirty.”

The wolfish whistle he let out in reply made her blood boil. “Something you and I have in common then.”

She couldn’t stand to eavesdrop on the two of you flirting any longer and impulsively revealed herself without a plan of attack. You both stared back at her expectantly and she attempted to keep her cool, offering, “McCree, Angela asked me to come find you. She said she wanted to speak to you in her office.”

“Did she now?” he scratched his chin thoughtfully, and for a moment Brigitte was worried he wouldn’t believe her. Thankfully he backed off, but not before giving you a smile that made her clench her hands into fists. “Probably wants to reminisce about the good ol’ days. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll see you ladies around some other time.”

You were friendlier with him than Brigitte would have liked, and she couldn’t help the distaste in her expression when you waved goodbye. It wasn’t until the jingle of his spurs ceased that you finally lifted your eyes to her, questioning, “So what’s up? Need something from me too?”

She had successfully gotten rid of McCree, but now she had to grapple with the fact that she didn’t have a plan for you. At the very least, she was no longer tense with jealousy but rather the pressure to come up with a believable answer in a short amount of time. The more impulsive part of her urged her to act now and ask you out properly before anyone else on base could get the same idea. It was foolish of her to think no one else had eyes for you in the first place. The only way to avoid this exact situation in the future was to get ahold of you now.

The more reasonable part of her argued that asking you out after having hastily and rather unconvincingly dismissing her competition wasn’t quite the best look either. You weren’t stupid. It would be painfully obvious that Brigitte was into you, and it would be just plain painful for her if it turned out you didn’t feel the same way.

So she didn’t go for either option. She took a third one, which entailed trying to be as casual as possible after such a floundering display.

“Not particularly,” she said, hoping she was managing to keep her cool. “I’ve got some downtime. I thought I’d just hang around after doing what Angela asked.”

When you didn’t respond right away, she started to sweat. She knew it was a long shot that you would believe her, but she didn’t know what she would do if you called her out on everything. However, all of her concerns faded away at the sight of your fond smile. “You’re cute, Brigitte.”

She was thankful you turned away at that moment, as it prevented you from seeing the way her face lit up brilliant red. Suddenly, she didn’t care as much about how she would appear to you if she chose to ask you out right on the spot. All she knew was that her feelings had to have been mutual; you seemed to have a sort of fondness for her that she had to act on now. If she waited any longer, she would lose the opportunity for good. “Actually, I was wondering what your plans were for tonight.”

You didn’t even bat an eye. In fact you appeared to be looking at her dead-on as you answered, “Beyond curling up on my couch with some takeout, not much. You got something better to offer me?”

Brigitte swallowed hard, and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears as her inexplicably dry lips tried to form the real question she wanted to ask you. “I might, if you give me the chance. We can get dinner, and maybe a few drinks?”

Your unflinching expression made her think you’d expected her query, and she hoped to god you hadn’t already decided your answer ahead of time too. The fact that you didn’t answer right away didn’t put her at ease either. Finally, the strong tension that coiled around her heart abruptly loosened when you said, “Sure, sounds fun. I should be done here at around 8 if that works for you.”

It took her breath away to hear you agree, so much so that she almost couldn’t even reply. When she finally regained the sense to, she wore an unabashed grin that perfectly complemented the flush of her cheeks. “Th-that’s perfect! Then I’ll come by here around then and we’ll leave together.”

You sent her off with a nod and a wink, and that wink was all she could think about for the rest of the day.

\---

Brigitte felt like her heart was soaring all throughout dinner, but you helped ground her by being as cool as you always were. The fact that you weren’t acting any different than usual put her back in the mindset that she was just spending time with you as she always did, just in a different setting. By the time the two of you hit the bars she was able to relax completely, though the ice cold beer in her hand may have also had a hand in that.

Not that you were typically withholding in conversation, but she did think getting a few drinks in you seemed to make you a bit more talkative. You shared funny stories and anecdotes from your past that she never would have heard from anyone else, back when she first joined Overwatch and was just desperate to get to know you. Learning about you directly from the source was far more interesting than anything she could have gotten out of your co-workers or your personal files. She was sincerely having a good time until the alcohol loosened your lips to the point that you said something she didn’t want to hear.

It started innocently enough. In fact you said something very sweet that added to the glow of her alcohol-flushed cheeks. “I’m having a good time tonight, Brigitte. Thank you for finally asking me out.”

“‘Finally’?” she parroted before taking a big swig of her beer. “Were you expecting it?”

“You aren’t exactly subtle,” you smiled good-naturedly. In response to her embarrassed blush, you added, “But you’re cute. And that’s why I agreed to come out here with you tonight, even though I was hesitant.”

She had sensed earlier that you weren’t quite as eager as she had been, and since you opened the door to that conversation she decided to walk through it. “Can I ask what might have stopped you?”

You took a long sip of your drink before pushing your glass away, a contemplative expression on your face. After a brief spell of silence, you replied, “Overwatch is growing back into the organization it used to be, little by little. They want to expand overseas by sending a few agents to a new location, and… I’m gonna be leaving in just a few weeks.”

With a single sentence you abruptly killed the high Brigitte had been riding all evening. Her smile fell and her jaw locked tightly, and her lack of a response must have prompted you to continue speaking.

“Since I’m leaving so soon, I didn’t want to get attached to anyone I might not see for a while. You know, Jesse was this close to charming me into a date, but I knew he was just going to be a passing flame,” you said, idly tracing your fingertips over the rim of your glass. Just the mention of the man she’d seen flirting with you earlier that day made Brigitte grit her teeth. But her anger was somewhat tamed when you looked up at her with those bright eyes she was weak for. “Even though I can’t stay here with you for much longer, I wanted to take a chance with one date. I thought… that I would have much fonder memories with you instead.”

That was when you stopped talking, and there was so much for Brigitte to process that she couldn’t even speak. You fiddled with your empty glass a little while longer before pushing it back towards the bartender, who motioned to get you a refill but you just shook your head. Brigitte stared into her own half-empty mug and mused that this seemed like the right place to end the night. It was getting late and you were both more than a bit buzzed. Taking you home and letting you sleep it off alone seemed like the noble thing to do, but it wasn’t what she wanted and she had a feeling it wasn’t what you wanted either.

Wordlessly, she stretched her hand over yours and rubbed small circles with her thumb. You looked up at her, the brightness in your eyes overtaken by a lusty haze.

Her voice came out low and measured. “Wanna make some more memories?”

This time, you didn’t hesitate. “Let’s go back to my place.”

\---

Unlike Brigitte, you lived off-base at a nearby apartment. It was small but cozy, and it smelled just like you. But this secondhand scent only briefly registered in her mind when she had you in her arms, your face tucked into her neck and your lips tracing over her pulse point. She could smell your perfume mixed with your own natural scent and the thought that she finally had you here, this close, made her head spin. As soon as you had the door shut and locked, you just couldn’t get enough of each other.

To learn that her feelings were very enthusiastically reciprocated made her heart beat fast and threw any of her remaining inhibitions out the window. She lifted you up and guided your legs around her waist while urging you to dip your head back, allowing her to capture your lips in a heated kiss. You mumbled out what she eventually deciphered as directions to your bedroom. There, she lowered you onto the mattress and crawled on top of you predatorily. Her roaming hands breached the hem of your shirt in search of soft skin, and her palms slid up your torso before settling on your breasts. Idly, she traced her fingertips over your hardening nipples through the thin fabric of your bra.

When her lips slipped off of yours in favor of littering your jawline and neck with kisses, you breathed, “Brig… Brigitte… please…”

She looked down and noticed how eagerly you jerked up against her, trying to get her thigh to rub up against your clothed crotch. You were so cute that she couldn’t stand to keep you waiting any longer and quickly slipped her hand down your pants, briefly pressing against the seat of your panties to feel just how much you’d soaked through them. Then, pushing the thin cloth aside, she felt for your hard clit and began rubbing it down vigorously.

The motion made you jump, and your hips followed her movements for a while until you seemed to want something else. A trembling hand reached over to grab Brigitte’s wrist, prompting her to stare at your spent, sweat-slick face. “Wait… are you okay with using toys?”

Without even batting an eye, she leaned down over you to catch your pouty lips with her own. “I’ll do anything you want me to.”

Her shameless declaration brought new heat to your cheeks, one that didn’t go unnoticed by her. When she separated from you long enough to let you take a breath, you told her there was a small box under the bed that contained a dildo and a harness. Brigitte had never used a strap-on before so there was a brief learning curve in properly putting it on, but she eventually got it.

In that time, you had both shed all your clothing. You lay bare before her like some sort of goddess and urged her to touch you, spreading your legs and reaching one hand down to rub against your most intimate area. Brigitte mindlessly coated your toy with lube and watched, entranced, as you traced your fingertips over your puffy lips and spread yourself wide open for her.

“Fuck me, Brigitte,” you begged quietly, and she didn’t need any further prompting.

One hand braced your crotch, her thumb idly dipping down to rub circles over your clit, while her other hand held the base of the toy and guided its head past your velvety folds. You moaned at the stretch, and Brigitte derived pleasure just from getting to see you enjoy yourself. It was a rather large dildo, long and thick, but you took all of it with minimal difficulty. She mused you were wet enough that you could have taken it even without lube. Still, she kept her pace slow initially until you begged her to move faster, fuck you harder.

At first, Brigitte was too caught up in enjoying your reactions to realize the implications of this. It wasn’t until you were on all fours taking it from behind that she figured you must have used this strap-on with previous partners. Her eyes darkened as she wondered how many other people had fucked you like this, and how often. Then her thoughts regrettably went back to McCree and how close he had gotten to taking her place this evening. If she hadn’t been there at your workshop earlier in the day, you might have said yes to him instead.

But now, it didn’t matter who got to you first. It didn’t even matter that she had you now, because you were relocating to the other side of the world to help Overwatch get back on its feet. In the long run, it was probably better this way. Even though you weren’t a fighter on the frontlines of battle, you were good at what you did and the organization could only benefit from enabling you to do your absolute best. This was that opportunity.

And yet Brigitte couldn’t accept it. Not when she had you like this, warm and bouncing and beautiful. She knew she had basically subjected herself to become little more than a memory by coming home with you tonight, but now she was starting to realize the consequences of that decision. No matter how much you enjoyed this night with her, the place she had in your heart would inevitably be filled by someone new. She couldn’t stand the thought of being reduced to a passing fancy in your mind when you were her everything.

Already so overwhelmed by pleasure, you thought nothing of her big hands wrapping around your throat. In fact you seemed to welcome it, throwing your head back to give her better access and even moaning for her to squeeze harder. For such a delicate little thing, you sure liked it rough.

You never even realized there was something off about how Brigitte was handling you. Maybe you’d noticed when her grip didn’t relent, but you were already out like a light by the time she let you go. Slowly, she pulled out of you and rolled you over to lie on your back. Your chest rose frailly, your breaths shallow from the exertion of lovemaking as well as the tremendous pressure forced onto your throat. She felt bad about having to render you unconscious through such brutish means, but it was for the best.

She didn’t have a plan just yet, but amazingly, she wasn’t nervous. As long as she could keep you with her forever, she knew everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ strikecommanding.tumblr.com with the best steve rogers/reader fics you've ever read


End file.
